Take your medicine!
by oXCookieMonsterXo
Summary: America feels dizzy at the meeting, does Russia have something to do with it? Russ-Ame Don't like yaoi? then don't read it! :3


**oXCookieMonsterXo : I wrote because I was bored.**

**Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, inappropriate use of ice, cuss words used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. Thank you for your time in reading this boring thing. :D**

It was a normal meeting day, everyone was being themselves. France was molesting England trying to get him to call a lunch break, Italy was talking about pasta and murmuring random things to Germany making him blush, Japan was err being Japan. America was unusually quiet though.

"America don't you have anything to add on the subject?" England asked trying to avoid France's lingering hand underneath the table.

"No nooo I don't feel so good." America said. He was feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

"What did you eat this time America?" Japan asked worried for his friends saftey.

"N-n-nothing unusual just a strawberry milkshake earlier" America coughed out running his hands through his hair. Then he noticed that Russia was staring at him rather curiously. "What t-the f-fuck are you staring at you commie peice o-o-of shit."

Russia grinned in response then giggled "I am staring at an ugly capitalist pig Da?".

"Y-you Bastard!" America shouted standing up to punch Russia but instead falling over face first onto the floor.

"America!" Almost every country yelled. America tried to breathe right, his chest felt very tight and he couldn't see straight.

"Can't move..." he mumbled out from the floor. England rushed over to him and gently flipped him over. Americas cheeks were flushed and he was panting really fast. "My h-head hurts".

"Someone call a doctor!" England yelled. America started to giggle.

"Iggy you look retarded from here, your face is all messed up and your eyebrows are huge!" he laughed. Almost everyone in the room busted out laughing at the look on England's face.

"Here I will take Америка to the Hostpital Da?" Russia asked walking over to the now unconscious America. Everyone knew that it wasn't a request but rather a command, and nobody there dared had the balls to stand up to Russia.

"Big Bruder why can't we just leave his stupid ass there!" Belarus yelled in anger.

" Америка is my comrade, I would never betray a comrade little sister. Anything else?" Everyone could hear the silent 'KolKolKolKolKols' emmitting from the russian man. Everyone backed off as he carried America out of the room closing the door behing him."

_**Several hours later...**_

"Ahhhh fuck" America groaned reaching down his head only to find that his hands were tied up above his head. "What the fuck!" he yelled struggling against the bonds that held his hands.

"Ahhhh I see you are awake comrade!" A heavy russian voice giggled from the door -way of the room. America looked up and glared at said russian man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you commie!" America barked trying to get out of his bonds but still rather weak.

"It's no use my dear подсолнечник the Zolpidem I gave you is still in effect. You are still sleepy Da?" Russia asked walking towards him and circling him "Have you even noticed your surroundings yet?"

America froze and looked around the small, cold room. He was tied up on a bed, hands above his head tied to the headboard. What bothered him was that the only thing he was wearing was his American flag boxers. The sheets were white and fluffy, there was two pillows behind him. Beside the large bed was a dresser with a small lamp and black bag on it.

"What the fuck! Get me down from here you sick in the head fuck!" America screamed and struggled.

"нет I like you better this way!" Russia giggled. America tried to undo the knots binding him but he was still weak and sleepy... then it clicked.

"You fucking drugged me you commie fat ass peice of shit!" America growled and spat at him. Russia sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed, taking America's face in his hand.

"Da. I told you before, I used Zolpidem, it is a drug used to sedate people to sleep. You only slept five hours so it is still in your system. Its a wonder you still have so much energy my little подсолнечник!" Russia smiled then quickely pecked America on his lips before pulling away, taking America's glasses off his face.

America rubbed his face on his shoulder "Uggghh that was disgusting don't you ever touch me again commie and give me back texas!"

"нет I really like touching you though. Your so bright and beautiful, so full of life. You can see perfectly well without your glasses and I am no longer communist so please just call me Ivan." Russia sighed.

"Give me back my damn glasses and you will not touch me you freak AND I will never call you Ivan. .!" America yelled. Russia lost him temper and grabbed and handful of America's golden locks pulling his head back.

"нет You will call me Ivan, you will shut the hell up and quit being such a dumbass. We can do this the easy way or the hard way so what is it you Грязная свинья Америки!" Russia hissed in America's ear. America spat at Russia's face hitting him dead in the face.

"That was not nice comrade, perhaps you need to be punished Da?" Russia giggled sinister smile forming on his face. He wiped the spit off his face and pulled a vodka bottle from his coat. After taking a couple of swigs from it he set it down beside the black bag on the dresser.

"Just what do you want with me! And what do you me punish!" America yelled getting scared of what was in the black bag. Russia snorted at the americans stupidity.

"Well you are in my house, tied to my exspensive bed, and is now laying on soft plush sheets. What did you think I was going to do have tea with you?" Russia giggled pouring the contents of the black bag at te foot of the bed. America looked down and gasped at the things he saw.

There was a large purple dildo, two bottles of strawberry lube, a riding crop, and a camera. Americas eyes widened as he finally realized what was happening.

"Your going to fucking rape me you sick commie!" he squealed trying to scoot as far away from the russian man as possible. Russia's grin widened.

"Alfred I'm hurt that you would take me of that kind of man. No my little подсолнечник it is going to be completely consensual! Now time for your punishment..." he laughed picking up the riding crop. And tracing patterns up Americas legs with it stopping right above his knees.

"Get away from me you commie peice of-" _thwack_! The riding crop came down on America's thigh. "OW! Get the hell away from me-" _thwack thwack._ America yelled out at the red marks now forming on his inner thighs. "I don't care how many times you hit me with that thing to me your still a commie bastard!" He yelled at the smiling russian.

"Hmmmm I was hoping you would say that. Since obviously I wasn't even trying to hurt you but since you insist." Russia sighed dropping the crop and pulling out a long leather whip from his jacket.

"W-w-what the hell did you fucking plan this!" America's anger was rising with every minute. '_when this drug wears off I'm kicking his commie ass into next week' _America thought glaring up at Russia who just smiled down in return. Then without warning the Russian raised the whip the pulled it down, not with to much force but with hopefully enough for America to get the message.

"FUCKKKKKK!" America's scream echoed throughout the house, making Lithuania jump from in the kitchen.

"Do I need to hit you again or are you going to listen from now on?" Russia asked staring at the welt that had formed on America's left shoulder.

"" America panted out.

"No Alfred in this situation I Fuck you!" Russia giggled.

"Don't call me by my real name bastard, you have no right rapist!" America struggled to get free again but to no avail.

"I thought we already established that it is no rape, look at Florida Alfred it seems that some part of you is a little bit eager Da? And You will call me Ivan as I will call you Alfred understand?" Russia raised the whip again, just waiting for that next snarky remark.

America looked down and sure enough a slight bulge was starting to form. When he saw the whip he shivered, he certaintly did not want to get hit with that again. "Y-yes I-I-Ivan just please put that thing away."

"I knew you would see things my way, my little подсолнечник!" Russia threw the whip across the room and shrugged out of his jacket and climbed up next to America.

"I-I'm only doing this because I want to hurry up and get the hell out of here!" America stuttered out, feeling warm and tingly when Russia ghosted his hands and mouth over his sides and neck. _'Dammit Florida, don't you dare fucking salute to this bastard!' _

"Hmmm I think your lying to me Alfred, I think you do want this." Russia emphasized 'this' with a slight thrust of his hips, against Americas ass. He then flipped over ontop of him and stared down at the body below him, licking his lips.

"Don't stare at me like that" America blushed turning away. Russia chuckled and began to nibble on Americas neck.

"Hmmm you look so... yummy right now my little подсолнечник. Mhhhhhhhmmm I could just eat you up" Russia began to lick and suck on Americas neck, making said country gasp and make small moans.

"Nnngggaaaahhh Ivan!" America moaned when Russias hand gently brushed over Nantucket. Florida by now, was pitching a tent in Americas boxers.

"Ohhhh really now?" Russias eyebrows raised. America blushed harder, his hair was already a mess and he was horny as hell. Russia took him by surprise when he took nantucket in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnnn! Vanya ahhh mmm ahhhh!" America squirmed in the russians grasp, pleasure flowing though his whole body.

"Mmmmmm Alfred you have no Idea how long I have wanted to have you... all for myself. Mmmmmm tell me do you want me to keep going or do you still want me to stop?"

_'Screw dignity I need release '_ ... "Ahhhh please keep going!" he moaned in the Russians grasp. Russia felt his pants become very tight, he lighty thrust his clothed erection against Americas. Both of them let out a deep moan.

"Я не знаю, насколько долго я могу продержаться Альфред" He moaned into Americas neck. America looked down confused.

"I can't -ah- understand- nnnn- Russian!" He managed to get out. Before Russia could reply a soft knock was heard on the door. Russia looked up and smiled.

"Come in!" he called out. The door opened to reveal Lithuania coming in with a tray. America blushed the reddest red he had ever in his whole entire life and hid his face in the only thing he could, Russia scarf around his neck.

"I-I-I B-b-brought the s-stuff y-you asked f-for master I-Ivan." Lithuania stuttered out. Russia smiled up at him.

"Da thank you Toris, you can sit it on the dresser and leave". Lithuania hurried and rushed out the door as soon as he set the tray down. Once America was sure he was gone he looked back up.

"Why the hell did you do that!" he complained eyeing the items on the tray. There was an ice tray full of ice cubes, some of them looked flavored...

"Hmmm he has seen worse believe me, now then time for fun Da!" Russia giggled removing his scarf, shirt, and pants revealing his own very large tent. Russia slid down Americas body, stopping at the tent in his boxers.

Slowly he took the tip of the clothed erection in his mouth and sucked on it, letting the precum collect on the cloth. America tryed to hold in his moans but a few slipped out.

"S-s-stop teasing!" he squealed trying to thrust his hips up but were stopped by Russias hands. Russia smiled but did as he was told and pratically ripped the boxers off of America, freeing Florida from its confines. Taking him in his mouth whole Russia reached over for the tray, he took the ice tray off and grabbing one of the cubes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnn Ivaaaaannnn more! Faster please!" America thrashed about, gasping when the icecube first touched his nipple. Russia swirled it around the hardened nub letting it melt gently. He licked the underside of Americas hot weeping cock, it wasn't as big as him but he was rather large. He tongued the slit, making America moan louder. Humming and trying to deep throat him but failed, instead he massaged the rest of it with his free hand. When he felt that America was about to cum he pulled away.

"Mhhhhhhhh you can't cum this soon Alfred sorry." Alfred tried to rub his thighs together to create some friction but it didn't work. Russia pulled himself back up and took the now cold nipple into his mouth, getting another icecube and repeating the process to the second nipple. Sucking on both tenderly.

"Ivan please!" Alfred pleaded, for what he didn't know, he just wanted to grab ahold of the silvery locks and let the pleasure flow through him.

"Hmmmm Alfred I'm feeling kinda hungry I hope you don't mind..." Russia mumbled licking his way down Americas stomach, watching his face flushed and those lust filled eyes gaze down after him. He gently spread Americas legs and started to kiss his way down those slender creamy thighs, making his way to his destination.

"Russia... no thats nasty...!" America squirmed. Ivan bit down, hard, on his inner thigh sucking and causing a giant hickey to form. "OWWWW! That hurt!" America yelled trying to push him off with his legs.

"You are supposed to call me Ivan do I need to get the riding crop again?" Russia asked looking up with a dangerous glint.

"No, I'm sorry it just slipped out. Please... Ivan..."

"Hmm since you said sorry." Russia reached up and started to rub Nantucket between his fingers. "Can I trust you to not run away if I untie you?". America thought over this, he could run away but then he would get caught again, they were in the middle of Russia, which he knew nothing about. So instead he nodded moaning trying to make the hands on Nantucket move faster.

Slowly reaching up, but not removing his hand from Nantucket, Russia pulled the ropes edge and it fell off onto the bed. America rubbed the bruised wrist and wove them into Russias hair.

Going back down, Russia kissed the now purple hickey and lowered his head so he was face to face with Americas enterance. He reached up and took one of the pinkish icecubes out, trailing it down Americas member and stopping at his enterance. Slowly he pushed the already melting cube in. America groaned in discomfort.

"Shhhhhh my little подсолнечник, Everything is fine." America wa so lost in Russia sexy lust filled voice that he didn't notice when he pushed two more of the pink cubed into him.

"Ahhhhh its so cold... take it out please!" America asked holding on to Russia for dear life.

"As you wish but you are going ot half to spread your legs Alfred" Not caring that his dignity was by now torn into shreds and flushed down the toilet, America spread his legs . Russia took his hands and spread his cheeks apart before diving his tongue into Alfreds cold, wet and leaking entrance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnn Ivan!" America moaned looking down at the russian man. Russia was gazing up at America meeting his eyes, as he moaned in ecstacy sucking the sweet strawberry juices from Alfred greedily. Sucking every last drop out Ivan backed away, licking his lips and gazing at the sight before him. "Your staring again."

"You look so sexy, are you a virgin Alfred?" Russia hoped so. He wanted to be the first person to ever cause America this kind of pleasure. America blushed and nodded. "I promise I will be gentle then."

Reaching over Russia grabbed the strawberry flavored lubed and popped the cap. coating his fingers with an excessive amount to make sure that America was in as little pain as possible. He lead the first finger to the already wet enterance.

"Relax or it will feel very uncomfortable" Russia told him massaging his inner thighs, America did as he was told and Russia pushed the first finger in. He swirled the finger around to coat Americas inside and started to thrust the finge in and out. America face was twisted in discomfort and he hissed as the second finger pressed in.

"Shhhhh it gets better" Russia reassured. He began a siccoring motion stretching Americas entrance. Russia knew this part was going to be hard as he allowed the third of his very large fingers to enter America.

"Ah it hurts!" America yelped, a tear falling from his eyes. Russia reached up and started to massage Nantucket with his other hand, waiting for Americas groans to turn into moans of pleasure, before starting to stretch again. He dove his fingers in prodding around and searching for the one spot that would make America-

"I-IVAN!" America yelped in surprise. Found it. Russia began massaging that spot and prodding at it. Listening to America mewl and moan.

Once he though America was stretched enough he pulled hi finger away. America groaned at the loss and watched as Russia started to remove his boxers.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S HUGE! I-I-I change my mind I don't wanna." Alfred said trying to back away from the Russian.

"Alfred don't be such a baby it won't hurt! " Russia tried to soothe but was only scaring him more.

"N-n-no it won't fit!" America cried still struggling. Russia pulled his face down and started to kiss him slowly. It wasn't like the hate filled one they had shared during the cold war. It was soft and warm, gentle with no hate.

Russia got the other bottle of lube and squirted all of it on his memeber, moaning at the feeling as he slathered it all over. He bent over and whispered into Americas ear "Then I will make it fit".

Guiding his member to America entrance he slowly started to push in. America winced and yelped in pain. Russia pushed all of the way in and dropped his head gasping for breath as the tight passage had a death grip on his cock.

"It Hurts! Gah! No take it out!" America wailed, clawing at Russias back. Russia looked down at America. This was how he always wanted him. Legs spread, himself seated inside of that tight heat and America moaning in ecstacy. They were both sweating and it was a real hot mess but there was no way that he was pulling out.

Instead he reached down and began to stroke Florida again. America moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure. Slowly Russia started small slow thrusts.

"Stop it-it-it..." America started but couldn't finish. Russia started to angle the small thrusts waiting until he hit that spot.

"It what Alfred?" Russia asked panting and moaning. Then he struck it.

"It Ahhhhhhhhhh- uh uh uh un" America moaned along with the small thrusts returning them with his own. He needed something to hold onto, so he wrapped his arms around Russias neck."

"God Alfred so tight...huuuh..." Russia moaned starting to go faster. The sound of skin hitting skin and lust filled moans filled the room.

"God dammit! Faster Ivan! Uhhhhhhhh!" America moaned loudly, thrusting back at Russia. Russia made sure he hit Americas prostate dead on each time. He started to pick up the pace.

"Nnnnnn Alfred Good GOD!" Ivan moaned gripping at Americas hips as he thrust up into that tight heat.

"Faster... d-deeper... oh just fuck it... IVAAAAAN PLEASE JUST F-FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" he screamed. Ivan lost control and pounded America into the sheets. America's greedy hole ate up every single thrust and he tried to return the thrusts but was too caught up with the tingling sensation building up in his abdomen. Russia grunted as he thrust in and out at a furious speed, making sure that each thrust was both balls deep and striking Americas prostate.

"I'm I'm gonna c-c-cum Ivan, I'm g-gonna cum!" Alfred screamed. Russia connected their lips and grabbed the camera on the dresser, pressing the button just as America cummed. Then he threw the camera across the room.

"Я не могу держать это в Альфред. Вы лучше помнят это хорошо ты моя маленькая подсолнечника!" Russia growled out in a dominant way.

Russia thrusted in one last time before moaning out "Alfred!" as he cummed inside of the little blonde sunflower. Then he fell on top of America panting.

"You are mine little подсолнечника. No one else will touch you Da?" Russia said in that same dominant voice.

"D-d-da... but I have a question." America huffed out.

"Da?"

"What was the purple dildo for?"

"Thats your medicene make sure you use it!" Russia giggled. America slapped him forcing him to pull his limp member out with a wet squelching noise.

"Shut up commie..." Then they both fell into a deep sleep.

_**The next day at the meeting.**_

"Where the bloody hell is America!" England yelled.

"I don't know when I left him at the hostpital they said he was in critical condition." Russia giggled.

"What was wrong with him?" England asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Hmmm the heat was getting to him" Russia grinned and continued to hide his neck beneath his scarf. At some point America had given him a hickey, he deffinetley wouldn't want to spoil the fun.

There was a creak and America came limping through the meeting door. France watched the way he was walking and looked over at Russia who smiled back at him.

"Sorry I'm late I uhhh Had to get something to eat" America laughed sitting down ackwardly, shifting every five seconds.

"Ve~ America are you ok?" Italy asked with a perverted glint in his eyes.

"Yea my legs kinda hurt though." America blushed not meeting Russias longing eyes.

"Oh No! The doctor said this might happen if you didn't take your medicene, we have to rush you back to the emergency room подсолнечника!" Russia yelled walking over to America.

"You get away from me, I didn't want to take your stupid medicene you sick commie!" America jumped up and gasped in pain falling over and landing on his sore behind. "AH!"

Russia walked over and threw America over his shoulder. "Oh no this will require another visit from the doctor Alfred!" Russia giggled. America blushed when he finally realized what he meant.

"IGGY SAVE ME!" America screamed. Russia slapped him on his ass. Daring him to say anthing else.

"Oh England before I forget open up your folder would you Da?" And then Russia and America was gone.

Everyone leant in to see what Russia meant, when England opened his folder everyone gasped. There in the folder was a picture of America involved in a deep kiss with Russia his eyes wide open as his cum shot inbetween their chests and Russia thrust into him. It was at the perfect angle to where you could see everything, including the empty bottles of lube, purple dildos, and ice tray.

"I"M GOING TO BLOODY KILL THE BOTH OF THEM!"

**Translations**

Америка: America

нет: No

подсолнечник: Sunflower.

Грязная свинья Америки: American pig.

Я не знаю, насколько долго я могу продержаться Альфред: I do not know how long I can hold out Alfred.

Я не могу держать это в Альфред. Вы лучше помнят это хорошо ты моя маленькая подсолнечника: I can't hold it in Alfred! You better remember this well your my little sunflower!

_**Zolpidem is a sedative once taken you are supposed to sleep for about 7-8 hours... haha anyways updates coming soon . hope you enjoyed. :D - oXCookieMonsterXo**_


End file.
